Mass Gate Effect: thus the Systems Alliance fought there
by JediAvatarOfShinobi
Summary: the Galaxy has More than one Alien race on the Universe. the Systems Alliance is made of Humans and Fantasy races and young races and Exiled citadel races, the other Alien Major powers will take advantage or thrive in peace or stay Vigilant in the times of war. DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

This is a Prologue. don't like it then don't read it, Like it then enjoy it. have fun.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Mass Effect, Gate -JSDF or any of their Characters, technologies, Species ETC. they all belong to their rightful owners.

here is the Top 10 Major powers of the Galaxy.

* * *

 **Systems Alliance: 1. Leaders the Alliance Senate and President George Co Loda.**

* * *

 **Citadel Council: 2. Leaders the Three Councilors.**

* * *

 **Gaoi'roug Empire: 3. Leaders the Honorable Council.**

* * *

 **Arklanian Imperium: 4. Leaders Emperor Quisk 'Htokarian.**

* * *

 **Terminus Confederacy: 5. Leaders Aria T-loak and Gryarr Warlords.**

* * *

 **Mirkridium Corporation: 6. Leader Viceroy Johhak.**

* * *

 **Jor Singularity: 7. Leader Jor Platform 567-BBX**

* * *

 **Yahg Empire: 8. Leader Emperor Meatrixar.**

* * *

 **Inusannon Refuge: 9. Leaders Chancellor Veedolum and the Republic Senate.**

* * *

 **Rachni hive Contingecy: 10. Leaders Rachni Queen**

* * *

 **Xerathi Revenge: 11. Leader Cluny the Scourge and the Xerathi Council.**


	2. Timeline 1 (Edited)

The Milky-Way Galaxy is home to Billions of sentient life forms. the Humans discover Element zero and the Prothean ruins on mars after the Ginza incident, the Systems Alliance was formed. will the Alliance of Humans and Fantasy races thrive in the Galaxy in peace or be Vigilant of the dangers the Galaxy Brings that could spark a war. will there be war or peace.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Mass Effect or Gate -JSDF or any Characters, They all belong to their rightful owners. i do own OC alien races and the Eezo hyperdrive.

this is a Timeline Between Mass Effect and Gate - JSDF.

* * *

Unknown BCE:

The Leviathans dominate the galaxy, enthralling every new sapient race they encounter and protecting them in return for tribute. The Leviathans consider themselves thegalaxy's first and only apex race.

After observing that their subservient races create synthetic races who consistently and violently rebel, the Leviathans create an Intelligence to seek a way to permanently preserve organic life. The Intelligence constructs an army of "pawns" to gather genetic information throughout the galaxy.

The Intelligence betrays the Leviathans, using its pawns to slaughter them for their genetic material to create Harbinger, the first Reaper. Thus begins the cyclical harvest of the galaxy's intelligent organic life by the Reapers, part of a vast experiment conducted by the Intelligence to fulfill its mandate.

the Leviathans create the Xarathi race to combat the Reapers and the Intelligence, the Reapers discover it. and the remaining Leviathan retreats to deepest space, and the Xarathi were quickly been inprisoned on the Leaviathan prison world now the reaper world to Trap the Xarathi forever. the Intelligence create the Mandate Prison AI to watch the whole Reaper prison world to keep the Xarathi in cyrogenic Stasis.

The Intelligence builds the Citadel and mass relay network to increase the efficiency of the cycles, allowing galactic civilizations to develop faster and more consistently between harvests.

the Keepers were the first to fall into Reaper trap and were Enslaved to maintain the Citadel for every 50,000 year cycle of genocide.

* * *

1,000,000,000 BCE:

The Leviathan of Dis, a Reaper, is killed by the Leviathans. Its corpse comes to rest on the planet Jartar and remains undisturbed for nearly one billion years.

* * *

40,000,000 BCE:

the Arklanian Imperium (A different species of kett but with four eyes and bulky bone exoskeletons, my alien OC race) Achive space-flight and begin to enslave the entire Galaxy into their Empire. they are the First to discover the Reaper genocide by researching previous Alien civilization ruins that knows the Reapers, the Arklanian devolup research to create advance Technologies to combat the Reapers and continue to enslave the Galaxy.

the Arklanian create AI's to counter-attack any Reaper indoctrination. and they build secret bunkers on unknown planets that have no Mass Relays.

the Reapers invade the Galaxy and immediatly wiped-out the Arklanian's and their AI servents and slave races. unknown to the Reapers, the Arklanians purge any data of their secret bunkers without any Reapers knowing them.

* * *

37,000,000 BCE:

An unknown spacefaring race fires a mass accelerator round at a Reaper near the planet Mnemosyne. The round penetrates the Reaper, disabling it, and continues moving through space, eventually striking the planet Klendagon and creating the geological feature there known as the Great Rift Valley.

* * *

298,000 BCE

The ancient arthenn race flourish in the Zelene system, living on the planet Helyme until being destroyed in an unknown event that wiped out all complex life on the planet. They also maintained a presence on other planets in the system including Epho, which bears the scars of an ancient orbital bombardment, and Gaelon, which may have been mined for helium-3.

* * *

125,000 BCE:

Ancient spacefaring races called the thoi'han and inusannon fight over the planet Eingana, littering the planet with the debris of hundreds of starships. Refined element zero scattered by broken drive cores contaminates the environment, causing many native species to go extinct and those that survive to show a tendency to develop biotic powers.

* * *

118,000 BCE:

the Reapers wipe-out the alien civilizations on the Galaxy and retreat to dark space. the Inusannnon survived thanks to their bio-Engineered AI robots they created to defend against the Reaper incursion, the AI robots later rebelled against the remaining Inusannon and forced them to retreat to deep space. the AI's name themselves the Jor Singularity.

Ilos, the homeworld of the Inusannon is left by the Inusannon and the Jor ruled there. but later the Jor left Ilos to search their new homeworld.

The Thoi'han builted Cyro Stasis pods so they can survive withour Reaper detection and indoctrinated sleeper Agents.

* * *

68,000 BCE:

The Protheans achieve spaceflight and discover mass effect technology from the ruins of the extinct Inusannon. They go on to establish a galaxy-wide civilization linked by the mass relay network with the Citadel as their capital.

At some point, the Protheans encounter a hostile race of machine intelligences that endanger their existence. To combat this threat, the Protheans aggressively assimilate many other spacefaring organic races into their empire. The Prothean Empire is able to fend off the machines in a conflict known as the "Metacon War".

* * *

50,000 BCE:

the Protheans Visit earth and begin to research on japan of the mysterious gate that has magic. the Eezo-magic exposes the Protheans, and the Exposed Protheans devolup green Biotic powers and arcane magic and lived longer. they are named the Archknights (inspired from Prothean Archknight, go look that up).

* * *

48,000 BCE: Fall of the Protheans:

The Prothean Empire collapses with the arrival of the Reapers through the Citadel. Although the Protheans had learned of the Reapers' existence from studying the ruins of previous civilizations and had begun to prepare, they were nonetheless caught off-guard. Over the next several centuries, the Protheans fight the Reapers system by system, world by world, and city by city. In the end, it is not enough. The Reapers methodically wipe out the remaining Protheans, as well as other contemporary races, and depart the galaxy to await the next cycle.

the Hyanmur (a Crossbreed between a sloth and lemur alien race, very energetic, and with four Arms, my OC alien race) achieve space-flight, They discover the reaper genocide. So they destroyed they own Spacecraft and Satellites so the Reapers thinks their Pre-spaceflight Species and left them alone.

* * *

47,600 BCE:

After the Reapers left the galaxy, the Hyanmur achieve space-flight again. they start to Colonize far worlds and not go to the Citadel and remain Vigilant.

* * *

13,000 BCE:

The turians of Palaven begin to develop civilization around this time.

* * *

6000 BCE:

Seeking to escape the imminent explosion of their sun, an alien race constructs an AI-managed starship equipped with supercomputers containing a virtual world, into which some one billion of the aliens transfer their consciousnesses. The starship begins a journey throughout the galaxy which lasts for the next 8,000 years.

* * *

1900 BCE:

Tuchanka, the krogan homeworld, enters the nuclear age. In a global conflict, weapons of mass destruction are released, triggering a nuclear winter. In the resultingdevastation, krogan society devolves into a collection of warring clans.

* * *

1800 BCE:

A supernova propels the Mu Relay, the only point of access to the remote Pangaea Expanse, out of position. Concealed somewhere in the dense nebula formed by the supernova, the relay's position is effectively lost for centuries. Later, the rachni rediscover the relay.

* * *

600 BCE:

the Gaoi'roug empire (an Avian-Elephant alien Species, my OC alien race) achieve Space-flight. they begin Assimulating other alien species to there empire for protection and security, the Gaoi'roug wants to unite the Galaxy from dangerous threats such as Slavery and War and Malevolent alien races.

the Gaoi'roug build esbassies for each race they Assimulate. and they established the democratic group called the honorable Council. the honorable Council is made of mighty Gaoi'roug councilors of Different ranks such as the Master chef, the Great builder, the Mighty General, the wealthy Trader and the peaceful Diplomat. and the rest of the Councilors are Assimulated races they encountered.

* * *

580 BCE:

After developing faster-than-light spacefaring capabilities based upon Prothean technology, the asari begin to explore the mass relay network, and eventually discover the huge Citadel space station at a hub of many mass relays.

* * *

560 BCE:

the Thraxarians were attacked by Turians forces before the Unification Wars, and the Thraxarians were driven from their homeworld. they colonized Distant planets away from Turian space and plotting their revenge.

* * *

520 BCE:

The salarians discover the Citadel and open diplomatic relations with the asari.

* * *

500 BCE: Founding of the Citadel Council

The Citadel Council is formed. The asari and salarians together colonize the Citadel and establish it as a center of the galactic community, led by the Council. This year is also known as 0 GS, the beginning of the Galactic Standard (GS) timeline.

As a gesture of openness with their new asari allies, the Salarian Union opens the records of the League of One. Under threat, the League responds by assassinating every member of the Union's inner cabinet; Special Tasks Group operatives then hunt down and eliminate the League.

First contact is made with the volus. Eventually, the Citadel Council commissions the volus to draw up the Unified Banking Act, which establishes a standard galactic currency known as the credit and links all galactic economies.

The turian Unification War occurs. The increasingly isolated and xenophobic colonies on the frontiers of turian space go to war with each other. After years of fighting, the Turian Hierarchy sweeps in and pacifies the remaining factions. Animosity between turian colonies continues for decades.

the Gaoi'roug Empire discover the newly Space-flight Fennett species (subspecies of kett, my OC race) on their mining operations, and first contact was made, the Fennett joined the Gaoi'roug Empire.

The Council grants the volus the honor of being the first non-Council species with an embassy at the Citadel, rather than a Council seat.

First contact is made with the batarians. They are granted an embassy a century later.

The asari discover the elcor home system and help the elcor locate and activate their nearest mass relay. "Within one elcor lifetime" they establish a regular trade route to the Citadel and are granted an embassy.

First contact is made with the hanar and the quarians. Both races are later granted embassies on the Citadel.

First Contact is made with the Unatarians (an Dark Mole-Mouse like Bird Species with six Eyes and bat wings on their Back, my OC alien race) from Planet Unus, they have Special Crystals for using Crystal technology Combined with Mass Effect technology. and they were Granted an embassy.

the Benagello (an Amphibean Alien Race with of Large Fin on their Heads. and two Small long proboscis Tubes with Razor sharp teeth, But their Hebivores, my OC alien race) Goe's to the Citadel, Using mass effect Technology. First contact was made and the Benagello's were Granted an Embassy.

an Mammalian-Like Reptile race of Hion'norks (they look like Gorgonopsis but with a Giant arm and legs and stands upright, my OC alien race) Made first contact with the Citadel. and were Granted an Embassy.

* * *

300 BCE:

an mammal-Amphibian race of Gryarr (they look like humans and Asari, they have four long tentacles on their heads, two are small and two are big) Controls the Terminus Systems, transforming it into the Lawless systems and a Cathedral of crime forming the Terminus Confederacy.

* * *

200 BCE:

the Gaoi'roug Empire made first contact with the Beliga (space Beluga species, my OC alien race), they were granted a embassy on the Gaoi'roug Empire.

the Gaoi'roug Empire made first contact with the Kolus (an Cyclophic subspecies of Volus, they are tall as the Krogan, my OC alien race). and were granted an embassy on the Gaoi'roug Empire.

the Gaoi'roug Empire made first contact with the Slahnar (an jellyfish with 6 big tentacles and four jelly nets, my OC alien race) and Akans (an Avian-bat aliens, my OC alien race). both races are granted embassies on the Gaoi'roug Empire.

the Jeehett (subspecies of Fennett, my OC alien race)- made first contact with the Gaoi'roug Empire, the Jeehett themselves were Granted an embassy on the Gaoi'roug Empire.

the Gaoi'roug Empire made first contacts with the Jin-har (an Amphibian buckbills, mt OC alien race), Dwef (an Reptile race looked simular to dwarves, my OC alien race), Leina'ke (an Avian-Mammal alien race, my OC alien race) and Paeplerars (space Opposums, my OC alien race). the four Alien races were later granted Embassies on the Gaoi'roug empire.

* * *

1 CE: The Rachni Wars:

The rachni, a species of highly intelligent hive-minded insects, are discovered when a Citadel expedition opens a dormant mass relay leading to their star systems. The rachni prove to be hostile and begin a war with the rest of the galaxy. Negotiation with the rachni queens is impossible because they cannot be contacted in their underground nests on the toxic rachni worlds.

* * *

80 CE:

The Rachni Wars continue. The salarians make first contact with and uplift the primitive krogan, manipulating them into acting as soldiers for the Citadel Council. The krogan prove able to survive the harsh environments of the rachni worlds and pursue the rachni into their nests, systematically eradicating queens and eggs.

* * *

100 CE:

the Gaoi'roug Empire made first contact with the Stelir (an Insectoid alien race of purple ants, my OC alien race). the Stelir were granted a embassy on the Gaoi'roug Empire.

the Gaoi'roug Empire made first contact with the Yalus (Space lion panda half breed, they details and colors are panda and lions head hair are red, my OC alien race), they were granted an embassy on the Gaoi'roug Empire.

* * *

300 CE:

The rachni are declared extinct. In gratitude for their aid during the Rachni Wars, the Council rewards the krogan a new homeworld. Free of the harsh environment of Tuchanka, the krogan population explodes.

the Arklanian Imperium, after 40,000,000 years of hibernation on stasis pods on their Secret bunkers on Several planets (now the reapers place mass relays on secret Arklanian star-systems). returned to begin conquest once again.

* * *

300 - 700 CE:

The krogan begin to expand exponentially, colonizing many new worlds. Growing concerns about their expansion lead to the founding of the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance branch of the Citadel.

the Arklanian Imperium has some Slaver alien races that act as the Arklanians Suborbinates, the Arklanian Imperium made first contact with the Jor Singularity of Jor Prime. the Two formed a Alliance to begin Galactic Conquest.

* * *

600 CE:

the Arklanian Imperium made first contact with another four eyed Grollurks (the Grollurks are four eyed 10 to 12 feet tall Giant space trolls with a razor sharp helmit on their heads that looked like a shark mouth, but their roofs are covered in scales. my OC alien race) the Grollurks were now used as war beasts and Siege units for the Arklanian Imperium.

* * *

693 CE:

Beelo Gurji, a salarian operative, is appointed the first Spectre by the Citadel Council.

the Gaoi'roug Empire made first contact with the Koganath (an Giant Elephant-sloth hybrid aliens, my OC alien race), the Koganath were later granted a embassy.

* * *

700 CE: The Krogan Rebellions.

Krogan warlords leverage veterans of the Rachni Wars to annex territory from other races in Citadel space. Eventually the Council demands withdrawal from the asari colony of Lusia, but the krogan refuse. A preemptive strike is made on krogan infrastructures by the Spectres. The Krogan Rebellions begin.

The Citadel Council makes first contact with the Turians around this time and persuades them to aid in the war. After the Krogan respond to the initial Turian offensive by devastating Turian colonies with weapons of mass destruction, the Turians vow to stop the Krogan from ever becoming a threat again.

Sometime after the Turians join the galactic community, the Volus and Unatarians are accepted as a client races of the Turian Hierarchy.

* * *

710 CE:

Realizing that the Krogan will never give in as long as they can replenish their fighters, the Turians unleash a Salarian-engineered bio-weapon known as the genophage on the Krogan. The Krogan population starts its decline.

* * *

800 CE:

The Krogan Rebellions end, though scattered krogan insurgent actions continue for decades. The turians fill the military and peacekeeping niche left by the decimated krogan.

The Citadel Conventions are drawn up in the wake of the conflict.

* * *

900 CE:

The turians are granted a seat on the Citadel Council in recognition for their service in the Krogan Rebellions.

the Citadel council made first contact with the Ompy'saan (space Anthropomorphic Cat-fish, my OC alien race), and were granted an esbassy on the citadel.

the Citadel council made first contact with the Sila-kar (an Subspecies of Hanar but more militaristic, my OC alien race), the Vuul'tokan (an Avian race, my OC alien race), and Intapol (an alien species of snails, my OC race). the Three were granted each embassies on the Citadel.

the Citadel council made first contact with the Drifan (an air floating aliens, my OC alien race). they were later granted an embassy on the Citadel.

* * *

1000 CE:

the Citadel Council made first contact with the Gaoi'roug Empire. the Citadel grants the Gaoi'roug an embassy on their Citadel, to their shock, the Gaoi'roug Empire refuses to join nor will their Alien allies withen the Empire join the Citadel council.

Tensions between the Citadel Council and the Gaoi'roug Empire rises.

* * *

1050 CE:

The Arklanian Imperium and Jor Singularity Attacks both Citadel council and Gaoi'roug Empire. all out Galactic war broke out Starting the First Major wars, the four major powers fight to control or protect the galaxy.

the Citadel Council and the non council Races made the war council Treaty during Major Wars. each Council Races and non Council Races in Citadel space must vote to join the war and some don't. the ones who didn't join the War are Quarians, Intapol, Hanar and Elcor. the rest Joins the War.

the Citadel Council became the 1st Major power, the Gaoi'roug Empire became the 2nd Major power, and the Arklanian Imperium and Jor Singularity became the 3rd and 4th Major powers.

the Batarian Hegemony close their Embassies on the Citadel and joined the Arklanian Imperium (both the Batarian and Arklanian practice slavery, both have four eyes, both considered themselves superior).

* * *

1052 CE:

The Terminus Confederacy have more outlaws and crimenals who defect from the Citadel Council, Gaoi'roug Empire, Jor Singularity and the Arklanian Imperium.

The Terminus Confederacy became the 5th Major power in the Galaxy.

* * *

1055 CE:

Birth of Rory Mercury.

* * *

1100 CE:

The war ends in a stalemate, All five sides retreat to their own space to lick their wounds.

* * *

1130 CE:

another alien race called the Mirkridium (an white pale alien race with a upright oval head with six eyes and a upright mouth, my OC alien race) from planet Mirkios. achieve space-flight and begin to colonize star-systems and planets to gain advance abundant resources, thus forming the Mirkridium Corporation.

First contact is made between the Mirkridium Corporation and the Five major powers. the Mirkridium instead of joining each one of them, the Mirkridium became the 6th major power by currency and resources. the Citadel Council and Terminus Confederacy dislike having another major power, but they do like to trade with the Mirkridium Corporation. the Arklanian Imperium and Jor Singularity outright demand the Mirkridium to be desbanded into an weak power. but the Gaoi'roug reluctatly accepts the Mirkridium as a 6th major power.

* * *

1326 CE:

presumed founding of the Empire.

* * *

1400 CE:

Extensive and unchecked industrial expansion on the drell homeworld Rakhana begins taking a significant toll on the planet's environment.

* * *

1429 CE:

Downfall of the Kingdom of Arrun.

* * *

1600 CE:

The first sightings of the Collectors are reported in the Terminus Systems (controlled by the Terminus Confederacy). In Citadel space, the claims are dismissed as unsubstantiated rumors and tall tales. but the Gaoi'roug wants to investigate the Collectors sightings.

(Estimated date) In the Andromeda galaxy, the Jardaan begin deploying Remnant machines to the Heleus Cluster to terraform barren planets into life-supporting worlds.

* * *

1701 CE:

Birth of Yao Ro Dushi.

* * *

1755 CE:

Samara's three daughters are diagnosed as Ardat-Yakshi. Rila and Falere accept exile, but Morinth flees. Samara takes the oaths of the asari justicars and pursues her errant daughter for the next 430 years.

* * *

1766 CE: The Empire fought a major conflict known as the Arctic War, which was generally considered one of the most trying times for the Empire.

an single Arklanian named Uaga'deas Defects the Arklanian Imperium and becoming a Bounty-Hunter.

* * *

1800 CE:

the six Major powers Tensions are decreasing very slowly.

* * *

1851 CE:

Birth of Tuka Luna Marceau.

* * *

1880 CE:

Aria T'Loak arrives on Omega, a space station in the Terminus Systems regarded as the region's nominal capital. Aria is hired by the station's warlord as an enforcer and quickly becomes one of his most trusted lieutenants.

* * *

1895 CE: The Geth War.

The geth, machines created by the quarians as a source of cheap labor, become self-aware. Fearing a geth uprising, the quarians begin dismantling them. The geth revolt against their quarian masters. In the resulting conflict-known to the geth as the Morning War-the geth systematically drive the quarians from their own worlds. The surviving quarians are reduced to living as spacefaring nomads aboard the Migrant Fleet. Contrary to expectations, the geth do not venture outside the former quarian systems into wider Citadel space, instead isolating themselves from the rest of the galaxy behind the Perseus Veil. As punishment for creating the geth, the Citadel Council closes the quarian embassy on the Citadel.

the Gaoi'roug Empire wanted to help the Quarians but the Citadel council forbades them or war will break out.

* * *

1921 CE:

The geth begin construction of a mega-structure designed to house and simultaneously run every geth program in existence. Completion of the mega-structure, which would allow the geth to maximize their collective processing capacity, is the long-term goal of geth civilization.

* * *

1961 CE:

April 12: Yuri Gagarin aboard the Vostok 1 becomes the first human to travel in space. Humanity becomes a spacefaring race.

* * *

1969 CE:

July 20: Apollo 11 lands on Luna. Neil Armstrong becomes the first human to walk on Luna, and the first human to walk on an astronomical object other than Earth.

* * *

1980 CE:

Aria T'Loak assumes control of Omega after defeating the space station's previous warlord in single combat. She mockingly bestows the title "Patriarch" on the broken krogan, and uses him as a reminder to her enemies of her power.

* * *

1997 CE:

Sojourner touches down at Ares Vallis becoming the first rover to explore Mars. During its three months of operation, the rover captures more than 550 images of the Red Planet.

* * *

2000 CE:

The drell make first contact with the hanar around this time. With their homeworld Rakhana severely depleted and no spaceflight capability, the drell were poised for a massive population crash by 2025 CE. Agreeing to help, the hanar mount a large-scale rescue operation and evacuate approximately 375,000 drell to their own homeworld, Kahje, over the following decade. The remaining 11 billion drell on Rakhana gradually perish, warring over the last reserves of food and water.

Birth of Lelei La Lalena.

* * *

2009 CE:

A rebellion in the Empire was suppressed. Grey Co Aldo served in the conflict.

* * *

2012 CE:

Zorzal El Caesar attacked the Warrior Bunnies, starting a short but bloody war which ended with the genocide or enslavement of most members of the Warrior Bunny tribes.

* * *

2015 CE:

SpaceX successfully lands and recovers the first stage of its Falcon 9 rocket after delivering 11 communications satellites to orbit. This represents the first-ever orbital class rocket landing, and humanity's first major shift towards sustainable space travel.

The Empire invaded Ginza, Tokyo, Japan, through the Gate, only to be easily defeated by the Japan Self-Defense Forces, starting the Japanese-Empire War. The JSDF's counter-attack through the Gate were victorious within a few months of the incident known as Battle of Ginza and This would later be known as the "The Ginza Incident" and its Starting at 03:40:50 to 17:56:50 on August 20XX,GMT is That of times and days when Japanese-Empire War Started at.

The Imperial Civil War Begins during Japanese-Empire War and its is when Zorzal and his cohorts manage to inflict some damage to the JSDF due initial stage by conducting guerrilla warfare by disguising Imperial Troop as refugee to sabotage JSDF operations And Starting the civil war between Zorzal's pro-war force and the Empire pro-peace faction led by Pina as well as the JSDF. During the war,

Both the Japanese-Empire War and the Imperial Civil War end with Zorzal's death and peace between legitimate Imperial government and Japanese government.

After end of the Japanese-Empire War and the Imperial Civil War with Zorzal's death and After the Gate opens to the homeworld of the Arachnid, the Hive Mind of the Arachnid commands its Warrior Bug to attack the Special Region the Arachnid War its started between the JSDF and the Empire against the Alien bug that invades the Special Region to consume its biomass and resources.

After the Archnid manages to slaughter thousands of citizen of the Empire as well as JSDF. Lelei forces to close the Gate to prevent more calamity.

* * *

2030 CE:

the Humans of earth and the other Humans and Fantasy races of the Special region formed the Alliance.

* * *

2069 CE:

July 20: Armstrong Outpost at Shackleton Crater is formally founded as the first Alliance settlement on Luna, on the 100th anniversary of the first lunar landing.

* * *

2070 CE:

Billionaire Victor Manswell, frustrated with the pace of official Alliance space exploration, begins funding his own private spaceflight expedition.

* * *

2075 CE:

The Manswell Expedition successfully launches from Earth en route to the Alpha Centauri system with 3000 colonists aboard in cryogenic stasis. Communications with the vessel are lost soon after.

* * *

2077 CE:

Liara T'Soni is born.

* * *

2080 CE:

the Alliance devolups urban cities on the Special region.

* * *

2103 CE:

The European Space Agency's Lowell City in Eos Chasma becomes the first permanent Alliance settlement on Mars. later Mars is terraformed into a rich green world (thanks to Magic).

* * *

2125 CE:

The yahg, an intelligent pre-spaceflight race, are discovered on the planet Parnack. Ambassadors representing the Citadel Council arrive on the planet and attempt to open diplomatic contact. After the ambassadors are killed by the predatory yahg, the Council ceases all contact with the yahg and declares Parnack off-limits.

Not long after the yahg are discovered, one yahg is captured for the Shadow Broker to study. With the Broker's assistance, the yahg rapidly ascends within the Broker's organization as "Operative Kechlu". Eventually, the Broker becomes wary of "Operative Kechlu" and attempts to have him terminated, but the order is sent too late. The yahg assumes the mantle of the Shadow Broker and directs the organization for the next sixty years.

* * *

2129 CE:

Alec Ryder is born.

the Inusannon awoke from Cyrogenic stasis pods on their flotilla fleet, there are over 7000 Inusannon alive. but the Jor erased the remaining Inusannon memories of the Reaper incursion so they don't remember what happened in their Cycle. but nevertheless, the Inusannon colonized an single planet that looked like their homeworld Ilos. New Ilos is named by the Inusannon and terraformation begin. they rename themselves the Inusannon Refuge.

* * *

2134 CE:

Steven Hackett is born.

Kelios Suna Marceau is born.

Amanda Cosmo Marceau is born.

* * *

2137 CE:

David Anderson is born.

The Eldfell-Ashland Energy Corporation demonstrates helium-3 fuel extraction from the atmosphere of Saturn.

* * *

2139 CE:

Planet Venus is colonized and Terraformed by the Alliance.

Saren Arterius is born.

Kahlee Sanders is born.

Ellie ro Dushi is Born.

* * *

2143 CE:

Construction of Gagarin Station (Jump Zero) begins beyond the orbit of Pluto.

the Inusannon Refuge finally terraformed New Ilos, they begin to repopulate their numbers.

* * *

2146 CE:

Thane Krios is born.

* * *

2147 CE:

Trace amounts of element zero are discovered on Mars.

* * *

2148 CE: The Alliance Discovers Mass Effect Physics

Humanity and Fantasy races discovers a small cache of highly advanced Prothean technology hidden deep beneath the surface of Mars on the south polar region of Promethei Planum. Building on the remnants of this long extinct race, the Alliance quickly explore the science of mass effect fields, leading to the development of faster than light travel and beginning detailed exploration of the Sol system.

* * *

2149 CE:

Following information from the translated data cache on Mars, the Alliance discover that Charon, Pluto's moon, is actually a massive piece of dormant Prothean technology, a mass relay, encased in ice. Once activated, Jon Grissom leads the first team of explorers through the relay, which instantaneously transports them to another relay in Arcturus, 36 light-years away. The explorers discover that the mass relays are part of a vast network, making travel across the galaxy possible.

The Alliance formed into the Systems Alliance and it's charter is signed by the eighteen largest nations on Earth. The Systems Alliance soon becomes the military and exploratory spearhead of human and Fantasy races.

* * *

2150 CE:

Miranda Lawson is born.

The Systems Alliance begins the first surveys for colonization prospects outside the Sol System. One of these surveys discovers the planet Terra Nova.

the Inusannon Population is in 16,000.

* * *

2151 CE:

To defend its expanding territory, the Systems Alliance begins constructing a massive military fleet and space station at Arcturus, the nexus of several key mass relays, even though they have yet to encounter another intelligent spacefaring race.

they managed to Create biotic inplants for each race to carry Biotic powers without the Exposure of Element Zero (or Eezo for short).

The first experimental L1 biotic implants are used in Alliance races.

Kaidan Alenko is born later that year with biotic potential.

* * *

2152 CE:

The Delta Pavonis Foundation, a major consortium based on Earth, begins settlement of humanity's first extra-solar colony world, the planet Demeter. Later that year, additional colonies are founded on Eden Prime and Terra Nova.

Thane Krios is submitted for training as an assassin under the hanar.

An accident at Mars International Spaceport exposes hundreds of humans and Fantasy Races to dust-form element zero. Roughly 30% of the children born in Mars after element zero exposure suffer from cancerous growths. they use Magic to keep the young from dying. the exposed children Biotic is Mutated into green biotic and has magic exposed in them, suddenly the Magic-Element zero exposed born are healthy and have devolup strange magic of fire, ice and wind with the green Biotic. but not just that, but also Increases their Lifespan to an Millenia and Magic-Eezo exposed Elf Lifespan Triples.

Researchers read the Prothean ruins and found out that the previous exposed prothean have the same powers like their green Eezo-magic exposed born, the first generation of Systems Alliance Archknights are born (it is inspired from the Prothean and oravore archknights, inspired from StellarStateLogic and other DevianArt gallaries, go Type Prothean Archknight).

* * *

2153 CE:

the Systems Alliance declares the Archknights as the Military peace keeping force and warriors of justice and Special tactic groups (the Alliance version of Spectres but with Biotic Arcane powers).

some Star-systems have no mass Relays on them. the Systems Alliance create the first non Mass Relay FTL engines called the Eezo Hyperdrive.

Two more Garden-worlds are Colonized (thanks to Eezo Hyperdrive). they are named Joey 13 and Magealis.

* * *

2154 CE:

April 11: Shepard (any kind of Systems alliance race, except the Ogre who are to Big) is born.

There is a second publicized accident involving the exposure of Alliance races to element zero and Magic, the second Generation of Archknights are born.

the Systems Alliance pays lots of Scientists and researchers to begin making advance tech.

* * *

2155 CE:

Saren Arterius is promoted to active service in the turian military at the age of 16.

The Systems Alliance occupies completed portions of Arcturus Station, intended to become the Alliance's headquarters.

Jeff "Joker" Moreau is born.

the Systems Alliance made first contact with the Raloi, and the Raloi became the first Alien race to join the Systems Alliance.

August 11: The Systems Alliance makes first contact with a race of virtual aliens who offer advanced technology in exchange for help maintaining the supercomputers that run their civilization. they became the Second alien race to join the Systems Alliance.

the Inusannon Population is in 32,000.

* * *

2156 CE:

Arcturus Station is formally inaugurated.

A small number of human and Fantasy children exposed to Magic-element zero exhibit minor telekinetic abilities.

Despite that there are other alien races on the galaxy that are yet to be discovered, the Systems Alliance Builds massive fleets to Protect their own space and remains Vigilant.

the first Alliance AI's are created.

the First Synthetic bodies are made for the Virtual Aliens. the Virtual Aliens rename themselves machina Sapiens.

Kai Leng is born.

* * *

2157 CE:

Pluto's orbit becomes circularized as a result of mass relay operations.

Jacob Taylor is born.

David Anderson graduates from Officer Candidate School with the rank of Second Lieutenant.

* * *

.

2157 CE: The First Contact War/Peaceful First contact.

the Systems Alliance makes a violent first contact with another spacefaring race: the turians. The turians observe Alliance Races explorers attempting to activate a dormant mass relay, a practice forbidden by galactic law after the Rachni Wars, and attack. Over the next three months, a brief but tense conflict known by the Races of the Systems Alliance Known as the First Contact War and by turians as the Relay 314 Incident ensues.

The events of Mass Effect: Revelation begin. Admiral Jon Grissom travels to Arcturus Station to congratulate graduates of the Systems Alliance's N7 training program and meets David Anderson. Grissom announces that an unknown alien force has attacked an Alliance post at the colony of Shanxi.

The First Contact War culminates in the turian siege and occupation of Shanxi, the first Alliance world to fall to an alien race. Admiral Kastanie Drescher leads the Second Fleet in battle against Shanxi's occupiers one month later, catching the turians by surprise and evicting them from the planet.

the Systems Alliance made a peaceful first contact with the Gaoi'roug Empire.

Two empires shares histories eachother and shares each culture. the Gaoi'roug revealing the existence of Major powers on the galaxy from the Citadel council, to the Gaoi'roug Empire, to the Arklanian Imperium, to the terminus Confederacy, to the Jor Singularity and to the Mirkridium Corporation. much to the Alliance races shock.

the Gaoi'roug Empire wants the Systems Alliance races to join their Empire. but the Systems Alliance declines, and the gaoi'roug accepts the Humans and Fantasy races as a new major Power. but nevertheless. the Gaoi'roug trades their Advance tech to the Systems Alliance in Exchange for the Eezo hyperdrive.

The turians prepare for a full-scale war against the Alliance races, but this draws the attention of the Citadel Council. The Council intervenes before hostilities escalate further, revealing the existence of the greater galactic community to the Systems Alliance (but it is Told by the Gaoi'roug Empire) and brokering a peace between them and the turians.

the Citadel Council orders the Systems Alliance to shut down their AI's but the Systems Alliance refuses, tensions between the Systems Alliance and Citadel council rises very slowly.

the Systems Alliance became the 7th Major power in the galaxy.

.

The events of Mass Effect: Evolution occur. While aiding the Alliance Species resistance effort on turian-occupied Shanxi, mercenary Jack Harper becomes embroiled in a plot by turian general Desolas Arterius to use an ancient alien artifact, the Arca Monolith, to convert the turian race into an army of invincible "meta-turians". Harper convinces Desolas' brother Saren of the dangers of the Monolith, which is "devolving" the turians into mindless beings under the Monolith's control. To protect his people, Saren orders the destruction of the building holding the Monolith, Temple Palaven, with Desolas and the meta-turians inside. Later, having realized that the Alliance and the galaxy face dark times ahead, Harper founds the Pro Species-survivalist organization Cerberus, publishes its manifesto, and assumes the identity of the Illusive Man.

An anonymous extranet manifesto is published following the end of the First Contact War. The manifesto calls for an army, a "Cerberus", to be established to defend Alliance Races against inevitable alien attacks. Derided as "survivalist rhetoric written by an illusive man", the manifesto is quickly forgotten by the media.

* * *

2158 CE:

Humans and Fantasy races Starts to learn the potential of biotics. An international effort to Recruit others into Biotic soldiers. another magic-Eezo exposure on the Newlist colony of Saedra, the third Generation of Archknights are born.

April 14: Ashley Williams is born.

* * *

2159 CE:

Saren Arterius becomes the youngest turian to be inducted into the Spectres.

The Systems Alliance purchases Gagarin Station for a fraction of its construction cost, and converts the facility into a biotic research and training facility.

the Systems Alliance Assimulates the Quarian flotilla into their space. the Quarians (despite they learned the Alliance races has AI's Two years ago) were given a Dextro amino worlds on Systems Alliance space.

the Citadel council tries to evict the Quarians from Alliance space to no avail.

the Systems Alliance Colonize three more Planets, the names are Valkyrie, Tuka and Joey 12. and two Dextro Amino worlds Sannoch and Erenoch are now Colonized by the Quarians.

* * *

2160 CE:

The Systems Alliance Parliament is formed.

Quarian Immune-systems is restored by Alliance scientists and druid mages. new Rannoch is colonized by Quarians.

With the existence of human biotics firmly established, the Biotic Acclimation and Temperance Training (BAaT) program is set up on Gagarin Station to train potential candidates and develop biotic implants.

The biotic drug red sand is first used.

The Blue Suns mercenary group is founded by Zaeed Massani and Vido Santiago in the Skyllian Verge.

Kasumi Goto is born.

the Systems Alliance Abassadors arrived to Parnack to make peace with the Yahg. but none Systems Alliance Abassadors have returned, and the Yahg Reverse-engineered the dead Systems Alliance Abassador Ships and devolup Space-flight making them the 8th Major power in the Galaxy.

the Systems Alliance begins the cure for the genophage that kept the krogan from producing many numbers.

* * *

2161 CE:

the Systems Alliance trades the Eezo Hyperdrive to the Citadel Council and other races (except the Arklanian Imperium and Jor Singularity and the Terminus Confederacy).

the Arklanian Imperium views the Systems Alliance in Jealousy.

Uaga'deas hunts down many People and warlords for money without been killed, he became the greatest of Bounty-Hunters in the entire Galaxy.

Tali'Zorah nar Rayya is born.

Jack is born.

* * *

2162 CE:

Construction of Arcturus Station is completed.

A survey team working for batarian entrepreneur Edan Had'dah discovers a mysterious artifact orbiting an unnamed planet near the Perseus Veil.

the Krogan are Cured of Genophage by Alliance Scientists, Krogan birthrate is from 1 into 50 out of 1000. the Krogan joins the Alliance.

the Inusannon Population is in 88,000.

* * *

2163 CE:

The Alliance secretly begins AI research at a base on Sidon with Dr. Shu Qian as project leader. Lt. Kahlee Sanders is assigned as a tech analyst.

A series of starship drive failures are orchestrated over populated areas on human colony worlds, causing widespread exposures to element zero and with magic. This results in a fourth generation of Archknights.

The Leviathan of Dis, a genetically-engineered living starship believed to be nearly a billion years old, is discovered by a batarian survey team on the planet Jartar. The Leviathan disappears under dubious circumstances after a batarian dreadnought passes through the Dis system.

Alec Ryder's twin children are born.

Planets Feira, Sian, Joey 11 and Joey 10 are Colonized by the Systems Alliance.

* * *

2164 CE:

Ivor Johnstagg (an Orc) is sentenced to 21 years in prison for attempting to assassinate Venta Tox, the volus ambassador to the Citadel. Although Johnstagg claims to be acting on behalf of the radical Alliance political party Eternal Earth, no connection is found and Johnstagg is diagnosed with paranoid schizophrenia. Backlash from the assassination attempt, Aiding the Quarians and Curing the Krogan jeopardizes the Systems Alliance's bid for an embassy on the Citadel althrough the Syetems alliance is still the Major power.

* * *

2165 CE:

the Systems Alliance continues to expand, founding more colonies and establishing trade alliances with many of the other species who recognize the authority of the Citadel Council Mirkridium Corporation and Gaoi'roug Empire. In 2165 CE, the Council makes official recognition of humanity's growing power and influence in the galactic community and the Alliance was recognized as the greater major power (thanks to Eezo hyperdrive and Advance Tech & Science). Tensions grow between the Systems Alliance and the Arklanian Imperium as they compete for territory in the Skyllian Verge.

The events of Mass Effect: Revelation continue. After an Alliance research station at Sidon is attacked, David Anderson searches for those responsible alongside Kahlee Sanders, and discovers an Alliance scientist, Dr. Shu Qian, was conducting AI research with the Arklanian and batarian forces to unlock the secrets behind a mysterious artifact discovered near the Perseus Veil. Eventually, Anderson is assigned to work with Saren Arterius to track down Dr. Qian and his batarian supporter of, Edan Had'dah the Arklanian Imperium. However, Saren instead kills both Dr. Qian and Had'dah, and thousands of Arklanian races citizens are killed and blames Anderson for the mission's failure, and uses Dr. Qian's research to search for the artifact himself.

Terrorists steal antimatter from the Alliance cruiser SSV Geneva. The sole figure arrested names his sponsor "Cerberus". This is the first such incident of sabotage connected to the Cerberus organization.

After a disagreement between Vido Santiago and Zaeed Massani over hiring batarians into the Blue Suns, Vido betrays Zaeed and leaves him for dead. All records of Zaeed's involvement in the Blue Suns are erased.

Jack is abducted by Cerberus agents on Eden Prime. They fake her death and take her to the Teltin Facility on Pragia as part of a project intended to improve biotic potential in humans.

* * *

2166 CE:

Commander Vyrnnus, a turian mercenary, is hired to oversee the training of human biotics at BAaT.

* * *

2167 CE:

L2 biotic implants are first developed and used in Alliance species. Kaidan Alenko is among the first to receive the new implants.

The magazine Fornax is launched.

* * *

2168 CE:

Kaidan Alenko accidentally kills Commander Vyrnnus after being provoked. The diplomatic fallout with the turians results in BAaT being shut down a year later.

Shepard receives secondary exposure to element zero and Magic. Permanent Archknight inclination manifests.

* * *

2170 CE:

The Systems Alliance colony of Mindoir is attacked by Arklanian Imperial and batarian slavers. Many colonists are killed or captured. the Eezo hyperdrive is stolen by the Arklanian Imperium.

Another Alliance colony, Yandoa, suffers catastrophic dust-form element zero-Magic exposure to its atmosphere when an Eldfell-Ashland Energy ship explodes in orbit. 37,089,007 Archknight children are born, including Gillian Grayson. the Fith Generation of Archknights are Born.

Biotic training for humans and Fantasy races is outsourced to the military, selected R&D companies, and renamed divisions of the defunct Conatix Industries.

L3 biotic implants are developed after L2 implants prove to be dangerous.

the older Generation of Archknights trains the future Archknights in becoming the Guardians of peace on every Alliance Worlds.

The first A-61 Mantis Gunships are produced.

the Inusannon Population is now 102,000.

* * *

2171 CE:

In protest at the refusal of the Citadel Council to help the Systems Alliance in the Skyllian Verge against the Arklanian Imperium, the Gaoi'roug respond by sending their forces to aid the Systems Alliance against the Arklanian Imperium.

the Yahg empire enters the battle zone on the Skyllian Verge.

Shepard is officially detected that he/she has Biotic Arcane powers who soon to be Archknight.

Cerberus assassinates Pope Clement XVI on Earth via rosary beads coated with toxic substances; his death is attributed to age and heart failure. His successor, Pope Leo XIV, espouses beliefs more in-line with Cerberus' ideals.

Joey 9 and Joey 8 is under attack by Arklanian Imperium forces, a single Cat-men Archknight Perrian with his new allies the Geth from beyond the Persesus Veil, attacks the Arklanian Imperium forces on Joey 9 and Joey 8. it is resulted in Systems Alliance victory.

the Geth joins the Systems Alliance. Rannoch and former Quarian colonies is reclaimed.

* * *

2172 CE:

April 11: Shepard enlists in the Alliance military as a Archknight.

November 14: Kai Leng enlists in the Alliance military.

On Gagarin Station, "Eliza" becomes the first Sapient smart AI created in the Systems Alliance.

the AI's in Alliance space recieve the same Samrt AI devices.

* * *

2173 CE:

A fly-by over the world of Armeni discovers odd surface protrusions. Upon closer inspection, they are identified as elaborate crypts made by the zeioph, an extinct spacefaring race. Various human universities seek to perform excavation, but Council laws that hold burial sites as sacrosanct prevent this but to no avail. Armeni is now in Alliance territory and Research begins.

Kaidan Alenko enlists in the Alliance military.

* * *

2174 CE:

the Systems Alliance discover that the catacomb tombs are actually cryogenic stasis pods. the Zeioph numbers are 6,000,000 total and are insectoid. the Zeioph Queen tells the Alliance that they are ancient enemies of the Arklanian Imperium 40,000,000 years ago, the Zeioph has Joined the Systems Alliance.

the lone Spaceship containing 60,000 rachni eggs crash land on Planet Rachnoria. the Rachni hive Contingecy is formed as the 9th major power.

Ashley Williams enlists in the Alliance military.

* * *

2175 CE:

On a survey mission to 2175 Aeia, an important colonization prospect for the Systems Alliance, the MSV Hugo Gernsback disappears and is presumed destroyed.

Cerberus covertly contacts Michael Moser Lang, a political dissident on Earth, and provides him with funding to purchase weapons. Cerberus continues to monitor him after contact ends. One year later, Lang assassinates United North American States president Enrique Aguilar and Chinese People's Federation premier Ying Xiong. The resulting political shuffle benefits Cerberus' shell companies and plans for the Systems Alliance Parliament.

Archknights Johnathan (warrior Bunny) and Elissa (Elf) Battles the Arklanian Imperium and Jor Singularity forces on Alliance planet Leonador.

* * *

2176 CE:

Arklanian Imperium, Batarian, Jor Singularity, the Yahg Empire and the Terminus Confederacy-funded pirates and criminals launch a surprise attack, later known as the Skyllian Blitz, on the human colony of Elysium. The assault is repulsed by the Alliance Navy and ground teams and Archknights.

The Jon Grissom Academy is commissioned over Elysium, and becomes home to the Alliance's new biotic training program, the Ascension Project.

The Anhur Rebellions, a civil war waged over the practice of slavery, begin on the Alliance and Arklanian-batarian colony world of Anhur and spread throughout the Amun system. Abolitionism supporters hire the Eclipse mercenary group to fight the batarian pro-slavery Na'hesit faction.

James Vega enlists in the Alliance military.

the Archknights Acadamies were builted on the Citadel and the Citadel Council colonies and the Gaoi'roug Empire Colonies.

Kai Leng is awarded the N7 designation by the Alliance's Interplanetary Combatives Academy, but later that year he is dishonorably discharged and imprisoned for first-degree murder.

Miners at the T-GES Mineral Works facility on Mahavid uncover a Leviathan artifact. The miners are enthralled by the Leviathans for the next ten years and are used to carry out numerous experiments.

The Andromeda Initiative, a privately-funded multi-species endeavor created to explore and colonize the Andromeda Galaxy, is founded.

the Inusannon Population is now 245,000.

* * *

2177 CE:

During a recon mission to find a missing colonial pioneer team on Akuze, a unit of fifty Alliance marines and ten Archknights is wiped out by hundreds of Thresher maws. a lone Archknight survived the Thresher maws attack.

the Arklanium Imperium and Jor Singularity Fleet is Ambushed by Rachni forces on the new Rachni Colony of Seseh'pa.

* * *

2178 CE:

In retaliation for the Skyllian Blitz, the Systems Alliance and Archknights launches a major offensive against the moon of Torfan and destroys the criminal bases there, mostly populated by Arklanians & batarians. The threat against alliance Species colonies from Arklanian Imperium extremists is curtailed.

in the Shock faces of the Citadel council and the Krogan, Quarians. the Rachni have returned as a 9th Major power.

The Alliance tracks several pirate FTL exit vectors over a period of six months using covert monitoring devices planted on Theshaca's moons, leading the Alliance Navy to eight major pirate anchorages. Since the "Theshaca Raids", no ships from the Terminus Systems have entered the Hong system.

The Anhur Rebellions end with the abolitionist forces in power, and the reconstruction of Anhur commences.

the Systems Alliance made first contact with the Inusannon Refuge fleet on their new homeworld of New Ilos. the Inusannon refuses to join ether other Major powers and formed their own to protect themselves, the Inusannon Refuge may have small numbers but they became the 10th Major power. the Inusannon recieved the Eezo Hyperdrive from the Systems Alliance through trading.

* * *

2182 CE:

the Citadel Council funds the Universal United Major powers league TV's on their newly build Presidium citadel guest towers surronding the Council tower. on each Tower has the videos of each Major powers.

the Major powers were Granted a embassy not as Citadel races, but as guest races.

Admiral Kahoku of the Systems Alliance begins investigating suspected Cerberus activities.

* * *

2183 CE:

Humans, Elves, Dwarves, Raloi, Quarian, Machina Sapiens, Warrior Bunnies, Kitsune-neko, Zeioph, Cat-people, Medusae, Geth, Korgan, Gaoi'roug and turians collaborate on an engineering project co-sponsored by the Citadel Council, Systems Alliance, Gaoi'roug Empire and Mirkridium Corporation: an experimental frigate with a prototype stealth system, the SSV Normandy. David Anderson is given command of the ship, and Archknight Commander Shepard is assigned as executive officer.

The events of Mass Effect: He Who Laughs Best occur. Jeff "Joker" Moreau is assigned as the pilot of the SSV Normandy.


	3. Timeline 2

sorry i took so long. i Hope you forgive me.

i dicided to add Dragon age on my Fanfiction, anyway.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Mass Effect, Gate -JSDF, Dragon Age or any of their Characters, technologies, Species ETC. they all belong to their rightful owners.

2183 CE: The Eden Prime War:

The events of Mass Effect occur. The Systems Alliance colony of Eden Prime is attacked by four Unknown Machines and Cyborg Alien races and the Mysterious Darkspawn and Geth heretics, initiating a wider conflict between Alliance and the now known Thei'li (a Cyborg Space Boar alien race, my OC alien race), the Assodum (a AI machine alien race, my OC alien Race), the Pastraen (a AI Machine alien race, my OC alien race) and the Sleinabals (a Chameleon Monkey alien race, my OC alien Race) geth Heretics and Darkspawn battled eachother known as the Eden Prime War. After exposing the involvement of rogue Spectre Saren Arterius in the attack, Commander Shepard and the crew of the SSV Normandy pursue Saren in his search for the Conduit, later revealed to be part of a larger plan orchestrated by the Reaper Sovereign to return its kind to the galaxy. While Shepard follows Saren through the legendary Mu Relay to the Conduit, Sovereign and the Thei'li, Assodum, Pastraen, Sleinabals and the Darkspawn fleet assault the Citadel. Shepard defeats Saren and the Systems Alliance and Gaoi'roug Empire Navy destroys Sovereign, preventing the release of the Reapers. The Citadel Council is irrevocably changed by Shepard's decisions.

After the Battle of the Citadel in 2183, Systems Alliance races, Gaoi'roug Empire and turian volunteers spent three months clearing the station's orbit of debris. During the cleanup, the turians secretly salvaged Sovereign's powerful main gun along with much of the weapon's element zero core. Eleven months later, the turians introduced the Thanix, a scaled-down version of the weapon. the Systems Alliance, the Gaoi'roug Empire and the Inusannon Refuge later recieved the Thanix Cannons.

The events of Mass Effect Galaxy occur. Jacob Taylor and Miranda Lawson prevent an assassination attempt on the Citadel Council by batarian terrorists.

The events of Mass Effect: Incursion occur. Aria T'Loak interrupts a meeting between Blue Suns mercenaries and the Collectors on Omega, and learns that the Collectors have a dangerous interest in Alliance Species.

The events of Mass Effect 2 begin. One month after the Battle of the Citadel, the SSV Normandy is attacked and destroyed by an unidentified assailant, resulting in the death of Commander Shepard. Later, the Systems Alliance officially declares Shepard "killed in action".

L4 biotic implants are developed.

The Systems Alliance creates Lifespan Technologies for the Systems Alliance, the Gaoi'roug Empire, the Citadel Council, the Mirkridium Corporation and the Inusannons themselves.

Human Lifespan is now 400.

Asari Lifespan is now 1400.

Turian Lifespan is now 420.

Salarian Lifespan is now 80.

Inusannon lifespan is now 1600.

Gaoi'roug Lifespan is now 1300.

Mirkridium Lifespan is now 320.

Arklanian Lifespan is now 6800.

Grollurk Lifespan is now 1600.

Jii Goa Lifespan is now 160.

Yalus Lifespan is now 520.

Fennett Lifespan is now 700.

Drell Lifespan is now 210.

Quarian Lifespan is now 400.

Krogan Lifespan is now 1200.

Zeioph Lifespan is now 1500.

Beliga Lifespan is now 470.

Viindu lifespan is now 520.

and the Rest of Alien species have their Lifespan Increased.

The events of Mass Effect: Ascension occur. Two months after the Battle of the Citadel, galactic society is still in flux over the changes to the Council and kept unaware of the true nature of Sovereign, the Citadel, and the mass relays. Cerberus pushes ahead with plans for both the Ascension Project and the quarian Colony Fleet, but is foiled by the actions of Kahlee Sanders and Paul Grayson. After an attack by Cerberus forces, the Colony Fleet changes its conservative policy, sending ships away from the Flotilla to look for new homeworlds or possibly a dormant Reaper.

the Arklanians and Jor Singularity later Attacks a small Turian patrol fleet and Reverse-engineered the thanix Cannons.

The events of Mass Effect: Redemption occur. Commander Shepard's body is recovered by Blue Suns mercenaries for the Shadow Broker, who has been hired by the Collectors. Cerberus eventually obtains the body with the help of Liara T'Soni and begins work on the Lazarus Project.

The events of Mass Effect: Paragon Lost begin. The Systems Alliance dispatches several special forces units to aid the colony of Fehl Prime, which is under attack by Blood Pack forces. Most units are shot down before landing, but Delta Squad survives and defeats the Blood Pack. The Alliance assigns Delta Squad to guard the colony.

The Systems Alliance starts to create greater Eezo Hyperdrives and Advance technology in Secret with the Gaoi'roug Empire and Inusannon by not let the Citadel Council finding out.

2184 CE:

The Eden Prime War comes to a close. Although most Machine and Cyborg forces in Citadel space were destroyed in the Battle of the Citadel, holdouts yet remain. The Systems Alliance and Gaoi'roug Empire Navy reduces its patrols, relying instead on civilian ships to report any Machine and Cyborg activity. Raids are carried out against identified Machine and Cyborg outposts, but the conflict is essentially over.

the Hyanmur (a Crossbreed between a sloth and lemur alien race, very energetic, and with four Arms, my OC alien race) accidently destroyed a Salarian survey fleet thus marks the death of a Salarian Councilor onboard. the Asari cruiser Azedes came to broker a peace between the Salarians and the Hyanmur. the Hyanmur does not join any Major powers but Instead joins the Inusannon refuge, thus forming the Inusannon Republic.

The biological weapon EHE, or "exotic humanoid encephalopathy", is used by the human terrorist organization Totenkopf in an attack on Gagarin Station. The Systems Alliance cruiser SSV Manila is deployed to monitor the asteroid Israfil, the supposed origin of the miroorganisms used to produce EHE.

The freighter MSV Estevanico is attacked by Blood Pack mercenaries and crashes into the planet Zanethu. The Systems Alliance crew on board were among the first Alliance species to encounter the vorcha race.

A clone of Commander Shepard, developed by Cerberus for testing purposes alongside the original's under reconstruction body, is stolen by the deserter Rasa from the Lazarus Research Station.

L5 biotic implants are developed.

July 25: The Andromeda Initiative orientation briefing is shown to prospective candidates.

2185 CE:

The events of Mass Effect: Paragon Lost continue. Fehl Prime is attacked by the Collectors after a Cerberus agent hoping to discover their intentions signals them. Most of Delta Squad is lost during the battle for the colony, but they succeed in disabling the Collector ship. Delta Squad member James Vega chooses to rescue the asari Treeya, who possessed vital intel on the Collectors, leaving the colonists to die aboard the Collector ship when it crashes on the planet's surface.

February 10: A dangerously close flyby of the comet CR1331 Kingu devastates the hanar colony of Belan.

March 28: A coalition of the corporations Binary Helix, Sonax Industries, and Guanghui Solutions invades the krogan and vorcha-populated world of Garvug.

April 28: The Vallum Blast annihilates much of the capital city of the turian colony of Taetrus. In retaliation, Taetrian colonial and Turian Hierarchy troops declare war on the separatist group responsible for the attack.

December 7: Biologists discover the kirik, an insect-like species with biotic capabilities, on the arid world of Ekram. After the kirik exhibit signs of intelligence, experts and officials debate whether or not the kirik should be uplifted.

The Andromeda Initiative begins its journey to the Andromeda galaxy, with the first wave, made up of the Nexus, Ark Hyperion, Ark Leusinia, Ark Natanus, and Ark Paarchero, launching into dark space. A second wave comprised of Ark Keelah Si'yah is expected to launch not long after.

The Inusannon made a peaceful first Contact with the Borben (a Mouthless Alien race of Scientists and Cloners, my OC alien race) and their Alien races, the Borben were granted a Embassy on the Inusannon republic. the Borben's science and technology Help Cloned more Inusannon, male and female.

2186 CE:

January 12: An asari exploration team discovers a lost Alliance colony in the Alpha Centauri system. The Systems Alliance links the colony to the forgotten Manswell Expedition of 2070 and establishes contact with the colonists.

the Arklanian Imperium Races started to begin to create the Amega army for the Invasion on Citadel Space in 14 years. led by high supreme Vizier general Jorrus Mermkarian, He plans to lead the Arklanian Imperium Amega Army to attack Palaven, the Homeworld of the Turians.

Darkspawn raids keep attacking colonies on every Major Powers (except the Inusannon and Rachni). the Major power forces pushes the Darkspawn back.

2190 CE:

The Ark Arlanios, the Ark Inusan, the Ark Gaoi'raus, the Ark Yahgar and the Ark Yeermchero became the Second wave in the Journey to the Andromeda galaxy.

The Jor Singularity starts to Research Advance technologies for themselves and the Arklanian Allies.

2200 CE: the Battle of Palaven War (the Mass Effect version of battle of Vienna):

The new year of January 1st begin, The Arklanian Imperium Amega Army now invades the Citadel Council Space.

In two mouths, the Siege of Palaven begin. Gaoi'roug Empire forces and Systems Alliance Forces from the Edge of the Trebia Star-System. On September 12, The Arklanian Imperium Amega army forces on Palaven and her Moon Menae are attacked by Systems Alliance and Gaoi'roug Empire. led by a Female Draconian Archknight, Hyuute Luna Seeros. and Gaoi'roug Supreme Lord Gil'lasdo and his Son, Sil'glaris. they pushed the Arklanian imperium forces out of Palaven and Menae.

The surviving Amega army came back to their space. Jorrus Mermkarian's Family is Spared from shame and he is executed in front of his family and son, Haerus Mermkarian.

2210 CE:

The Citadel Council has grown arrogant. They ordered the Systems Alliance to expel the Krogan and Quarians from their planets, to Decommision all AI's including the Geth, to Stop producing new Archknights, to break relations with the Gaoi'roug Empire. and to accept as Cliet races to the Citadel Council. but the Systems Alliance declines the threat and closed their embassies from the Citadel. the Gaoi'roug Empire and Inusannon Republic too Closed their own Embassies on the Citadel.

tensions Between the Citadel Council, and the Systems Alliance, Gaoi'roug Empire and Inusannon Republic increases Rapidly.

2220 CE:

The Salarian STG groups were given orders to spy on the Systems Alliance and their Allies. but was Attacked by the Yahg empire raiding fleets. The last surviving Salarians crashed land on the Planet Yo'temo, homeworld of the newly space-faring Falix (a land Jellyfish aliens, my OC alien race). The surviving Salarian STG groups and the Falix battled eachother. the surviving Salarian STG forces were defeated by the Falix.

the Inusannon Republic made a peaceful first contact with the Falix, the Falix joins the Inusannon Republic and the last remaining Salarian STG survivors were given back to Citadel Council space as a warning.

2222 CE:

the Inusannon Republic made first contacts with the Shoyu (a Mystic pacifist but Vigilant Snake alien Species, my OC alien race), the Xashoa (a Humanoid Avian Vulture alien race, my OC alien race), and the Bajuda (a Alien Humanoid Turtle monks, my OC alien race). they all were granted a embassy on the Inusannon Republic.

2230 CE:

The Citadel Council starts to have xenophobia on the other Major powers. they start to Build massive fleets.

The Gaoi'roug Empire builds a Massive Dreadnought Carrier starship, the GSS F'Tello sundered as a sign of honor (it's 4 kilometers long) and it's Sisters are still in construction.

the Inusannon Republic made first contact with the Phanloug (A space asian Elephant aliens with a Elcor personility, my OC alien race), The Phanloug were granted a embassy on the Republic.

2240 CE:

Vienna Prime became the Systems Alliance fortress world and Garden world.

the world of Thedas is discovered by Systems Alliance exploration fleet.

2250 CE:

the Inusannon Republic made second Contact with the now Awaken Thoi'han on Planet Jo'jodo. the old tension rivalry between the Thoi'han and Inusannon decreases And joined forces.

2260 CE: The fire Monster wars:

The fire Monsters (created by Reaper Couraza the Defiler class Reaper) begins to Attack the Systems Alliance, Citadel Council, Gaoi'roug Empire, Inusannon Republic and others.

After the Death of the Reaper Defiler. the Fire Monsters under leadership of Fire mutant Prothean general Magnaris, he leads the entire Fire Monsters into Exile.

2267 CE:

The events of Mass Effect 2 continue. Commander Shepard is revived and tasked by the Illusive Man to investigate the mysterious disappearances of entire Systems Alliance colonies in the Terminus Systems. Investigation of the attacked colony of Freedom's Progress reveals the enigmatic Collectors from beyond the Omega 4 Relay to be responsible for the disappearances. After assembling a capable team, Commander Shepard uses a captured Reaper IFF to safely traverse the relay and infiltrate the Collector base. Shepard succeeds in eliminating the Collector threat, saving Alliance species throughout the galaxy from certain destruction.

Magnaris later joins Shepards team against the Collectors.

Liara T'Soni locates the Shadow Broker's concealed base on the planet Hagalaz. The Shadow Broker, exposed as a yahg, is killed. Liara takes control of the Broker's organization, intending to use the Broker's vast information network to aid Shepard's fight against the Reapers.

An civil war between the Collector loyalists (who is still controlled by Reapers) and the Collector Separatists (who are freed from Reaper control

2268 CE:

January 23: SSV Budapest, an Systems Alliance cruiser that sparked a diplomatic crisis between the Systems Alliance Races and the Arklanian Imperium, withdraws from the Bahak Star-system.

The Bahak system is subsequently destroyed following the explosion of its mass relay. An asteroid was sent to the relay in order to delay the Reapers' invasion. Hundreds of thousands of Arklanians and batarians and several other Arklanian allies living on Aratoht are obliterated in the blast.

2269 CE:

January 1st, Three out of Citadel Council colonies (one Asari, one Turiana and one Salarian colony) were destroyed by the gamma ray from the same decease Bahak Star-system by Accident. the Citadel Council demands Shepards death and continue their Threats on the Systems Alliance (the same from year 2210 and becoming more arrogant) or war will break out, the Systems Alliance races and their Gaoi'roug and Inusannon Allies chose war instead.

The Major powers were building massive Armies for the Second Major wars in one Year.

January 3rd, the Thraxarians (a crossbreed between a turtel, monkey, and Unggoy alien race, my OC alien race) shows themselves to the Arklanian imperium and joins them in revenge against the Turian Hierarchy for pushing them off their Homeworld of Thraxarus.

the Inusannon made first contact with the Gerinao (an Alien Humanoids looked like Humans, but with grey Skin and glowing green Eyes, they have the Same lifespan as the Asari's and Intelligence as the Salarians, they are Stealthy Ninja commando Spies and Assassins Aliens, my OC alien race). the Gerinao joins the Inusannon Republic as Spies and Assassins.

2270 CE:

A massive galactic War known as the Second Major wars begin.

the Darkspawn, the Machine and Cyborg races, and the Collector loyalists and geth Heretics finished conpleting the Second Alpha relay thus Summoning the Reaper invasion.

and Thus the Systems Alliance fought there.


	4. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Mass Effect, Gate -JSDF, Dragon age or any of their Characters, technologies, Species ETC. they all belong to their rightful owners.

here is Chapter 1 guys, i'm starting a Male Elf Commander Shepard in Mass Gate Effect.

.

Pre-Service History what he is Born: Earthborn: You were an orphan raised on the streets of the great megatropolises covering Earth. You escaped the life of petty crime and underworld gangs by enlisting with the Alliance military when you turned eighteen.

.

.

what Psychological Profile does he Have: War Hero: Early in your military career you found yourself facing an overwhelming enemy force. You risked your own life to save your fellow soldiers and defeat the enemy despite the impossible odds. Your bravery and heroism have earned you medals and recognition from the Alliance fleet. The War Hero almost single-handedly repelled an attack by Arklanian Imperial slavers on Elysium. he is the Lion of Elysium.

what class he is: Archknight: the Archknights are the Commandos of the Mass Gate Effect, they are the Systems Alliance version of Spetres. the Archknights have both Biotic powers and Magic powers and has a mastery of the Sword. picking this class will result in the diffecult level rising, making enemies stronger and have more number of Enemies that will overwhelm you and your team mates

.

.

* * *

Ambassador Udina: "well, what about Shepard? Earthborn Elf but no record of his family."

Captain Anderson: "Doesn't have one. he was raised on the streets. Learned to look for himself."

Admiral Hackett: "He proved himself during the Blitz. Held off enemy forces on the ground until reinforcements arrived."

Captain Anderson: "He's the only reason Elysium is still standing."

Ambassador Udina: "We can't question his courage."

Captain Anderson: "the Systems Alliance needs a hero. And Shepard's the best we've got."

Ambassador Udina: "i'll make the call."

* * *

Passing through space near Jupiter is the Newlest Joint league class for the Systems Alliance, the Normandy SR1.

Inside Normandy SR1. an Male Elf wearing an N7 armor with big Shoulder plates, an Cloak on his back with the newlest N4 inplant and some weapons like the Avenger Assualt rifle the M-3 Predator. but have a large sword of unknown Material glowing with green Biotic runes. as he came walking around the Star-map and into the bridge. he passes some medusae, humanoids, Quarians, geth and krogan, with some dwarves and pooka's. he walked passed Dr chakwas

Joker: "The Arcturus Prime relay is in range. Initiating transmission sequence."

Shepard almost walk pass Corporal Jenkins:

Corporal Jenkins: "Commander."

In space. the Normandy SR1 passed through space and we can see Neptune farther away from the Normandy SR1.

Inside the Normandy SR1. as Shepard walks to the Bridge and passes Charles Preesly when he see's Shepard, he nods.

Joker: "We are connected. Calculating transit mass and destination."

as Shepard is walking in the Bridge.

Joker: "The relay is hot. Acquiring approach vector."

In space. the Normandy SR1 moves through the Deepest blackness of space heading for the mass relay.

Joker: "All stations secure for transit."

Inside the Normandy SR1. as Shepard moves from the bridge the the cockpit, he passes an Human. and he stops in the Cockpit

Joker: "The board is green. Approach run has begun."

In space. the Normandy SR1 approaches the mass relay, as the Normandy SR1 is closer to the mass relay, the relay begins to power up electricity.

Joker: "Hiting the relat in 3, 2, 1."

the Mass relay sends blue electricity on the Normandy SR1 and catapaut it into FTL.

* * *

back inside the Normandy SR1.

Joker: "Thrusters, check. Navigation, check. Internal emmisons sink engaged. All systems online. Drift, just under 1500 K."

behind Joker is a Turian spectre named Nihlus.

Nihlus: "1500 is good. Your captain will be pleased."

after Nihlus said, he left the bridge. Joker looks at Kaiden and into his controls.

Joker: "I hate that guy."

Kaiden: "Nihlus gave you a compliment, so you hate him?"

Then joker sighs and looks at kaiden and Says.

Joker: "You remember to zip up your jumpsuit on the way out of the bathroom? That's good. I just jumped us halfway across the galaxy and hit a target the size of a pinhead. So that's incredible!"

he then looks at the controls again and said.

Joker: "Besides, Spectres are trouble. I don't like having hime on board. Call me paranoid."

then Kaiden says.

Kaiden: "You're paranoid. The Citadel Council, Gaoi'roug Empire, Mirkridium Corporate and Systems Alliance helped fund this project. They have a right to send someone to keep an eye on their investment."

Joker: Yeah, that is the official story. But only an idiot believes the official story."

Shepard then says. "They don't Spectres on shakedown runs."

Joker then looked at Kaiden and says. "SO there's more going on here then the captain's letting on."

an Message appeared on the control screens.

Captain Anderson: "Joker! Status report."

Joker then types the buttons and says. "Just cleared the mass relay, Captain. Stealth systems engaged. Everything looks solid."

Captain Anderson: "Good. Find a comm buoy and link us into the network. I want mission reports relayed back to alliance brass before we reach Eden Prime."

Joker: "Aye, aye, Captain. Better brace yourself, Sir. I think Nihlus is headed your way."

"He's already here, Lieutenant." said a annoyed Captain.

Captain Anderson: "Tell Archknight commander Shepard to meet me in the comm room for a debriefing." and the message ended.

Joker: "You get that, Commander?"

Shepard: "He sounds angry. Something must have gone wrong with the mission."

Joker: "Pff. Captain always sounds like that when he's talking to me."

Kaiden: "I can't possibly imagine why."

* * *

as Shepard walks out of the cockpit and into the bridge.

Navigator Pressly: "I'm telling you, I just swa him! he marched by like he was on a mission."

Engineer Adams: "He's a Spectre. they're always on a mission."

Pressly then looks at Shepard and salutes him and says "Congratulations, Commander. looks like we had a smooth run. You heading down to see the Captain?"

then Shepard says: "I'm on my way to give him a status update right now."

Navigator Pressly: "With all due respect, sir, maybe he'll finally tell you what we're really doing out here."

then Shepard says: "I'll see if i can get some answers when i see him."

then Pressly says. "Good luck, Commander."

.

* * *

as he continues walking to the right side.

Corporal Jenkins: "I grew up on Eden Prime, Doc. it's not the kind of place Spectres visit. There's something Nihlus isn't telling us about this Mission."

Chakwas: "That's crazy. The captain's in charge here. He wouldn't take orders from a Spectre."

Corporal Jenkins: "Not his choice, Doc. Spectres don't answer to anyone. They can do whatever they want. Kill anyone who gets in their way."

Chakwas: "Ha! Your watch too many spy vids, Jenkins."

then Shepard goes to Corporal Jenkins and Dr Chakwas.

Jenkins Salutes and says. "what do you think, Commander? We won't be staying on Eden Prime too long, will we? I'm itching for some real action!"

Dr Chakwas then looks as Jenkins and says. "I sincerely hope you're kidding, Corporal. Your 'real action' usually ends with me patching up crew members in the infirmary."

Shepard then says. "You need to calm down, Corporal. A good soldier syats coll, even under fire."

Jenkins: "Sorry, Commander. But this waiting's Killing me. I've never on a mission like this before. Not one with a Sprectre on board!"

Shepard: "Just treat this like every other assingment you've had and everything will work out."

Jenkins: "Easy for you to say, You proved yourself in a Blitz. Everybody knows what you can do."

then Jenkins puts his hands on his chest and says. "This is my big chance. I need to show the brass what i can do!"

Shepard: "You're young, Corporal, You have a long career ahead of you. Don't do anything stupid to mess it up!"

Jenkins: "Don't worry, Sir. I'm not going to screw this up."

Then Shepard says. "What do you know about the Spectres?"

Chakwas: "Only what i've heard. Spectre agents work directly for the Citadel Council. They usually work alone or in small groups."

Chakwas: "Spectres don't have any official power, Like the Archknights, thought. Basically, they're a shadow organization with a mandate to preserve and protect galactic stability."

Jenkins: "Protect it at any cost. Don't forger that part. Spectres operate above the Law! Like our Archknights."

Shepard then looks at Chakwas and said. "why don't the Citadel Council or the Gaoi'roug Empire have any of their own Archknights in there? And why don't we have any of our own people in there?"

Chakwas: Spectres usually come from the Council races. Like the Turians. We've have our own Archkinghts from different Alliance races. Like you, Commander. Some other alien races been trying to get a Archknight status and been accepted into our ranks for years now. So far, it hasn't happened. Due to the Major power races don't have the same Archknight Arcane Biotic powers and somewhere it would be possible if some have it without Alliance noticing. and if they have kept their own kind with Archknight powers, It would be impossible to control it without a Archknight teacher."

Shepard: "What can you tell me about Nihlus?"

Chakwas: "Turians are generally well-respected by other Citadel species. Their fleet has more patrols protecting Citadel space. just like the Gaoi'roug Empire, Aklanian Imperium, Mirkridium corporate, Jor Singularity, Terminus Confederacy, Yahg Empire, Rachni hive Contingecy, Inusannon Refuge and the Systems Alliance patrols."

Chakwas: "Well the Turians don't always get on well with us, though. Some people find them too rigid. Others still blame them for the First Contact War."

Chakwas: "As for Nihlus, I haven't said more than two words to him. He usually only speaks to the Captain."

Corporal Jenkins: "I hope we get a chance to see him in action. I heard Nihlus took down an entire enemy platoon all by himself!"

then Shepard says. "Your from Eden Prime, Aren't you Jenkins? What's it like?"

Jenkins: "It's very peaceful, Commander. They've been real careful with developments, so you don't have any city noise or pollution. My parents lived on the outskirts of the colony. Tonight I used to climb this big hill and stare across the fields back at the lights from the main settlement. It was gorgeous. But when I got older, I realized it was a little too calm and quiet for me. That's why I joined the Systems Alliance Military. Even paradise gets boring after a While."

Shepard: "Any idea why Eden Prime was chosen as our destination?"

Jenkins: "Not really sure, Commander. Eden Prime's one of our most stable colonies. Good place to take the Normandy for her shakedown run, I guess. No real danger there. But here's got to be something else going one. We've got a Spectre on board! That's why I'm so wound up. I can't wait for the real mission to start!"

Shepard: "The captain's waiting for me."

Chakwas: "Goodbye, Commander."

Then Shepard went through the door been greeted by two guards, an Krogan and Orc.

* * *

.

And then he meets Nihlus looking at the video picture image of Eden Prime, When Shepard stops and Nihlus looks at Shepard and says. "Commander Shepard. I was hoping you'd get here first. it will give us a chance to talk."

Shepard gave a slightly confeused look and says, "The Captain said he'd meet me here."

"He's on his way." Nihlus reasssured, "I'm interested in this world we're going to - Eden Prime. I've heard it's quite beautiful for many of Humans & Fantasy races and other races."

Sheapard: "I wouldn't know sir, First time going there. But from what I've heard, it's beyond beautiful." Shepard then gave a slight smile, wanting to seem at least somewhat friendly to the Spectre, "Some say it's a paradise."

Nihlus slowly pacing from right to left, occasionally glacing at Shepard and says. "Yes... a paradise. Serene. Tranquil. Safe.. Eden Prime has become something of a symbol to your people, hasn't it?" and Nihlus looks at the video picture of Eden Prime again and says. "Proof that the Systems Alliance can not only establish colonies across the Galaxy, but also protect them. But how safe is it, really?"

Shepard: "Do you know something?"

Nihlus then sighed and says, "Your people are still newcomers, Shepard. The galaxy can be a very dangerous place," Nihlus finally turned to face the Commander, and crossed his arms, "Is the Systems Alliance truly ready for this?"

After hearing this, The door opened, and Shepard turned around to see Captain Anderson, "I think it's about time we told the commander what's really going on."

Nihlus took a step forward and says. "This mission is far more than a simple shakedown run."

Shepard then looks at Anderson and says. "I figured there was somwthing you weren't telling us."

"We're making a covert pick-up on Eden Prime. That's why we needed the stealth systems operational," Captain Anderson revealed.

Shepard: "There must be a reason you didn't tell me about this, Sir."

Anderson nodded and says. "This comes down from the top, Commander. Strictly on a need-to-know basis. A research team on Eden Prime unearthed some kind of beacon during an excavation. it was Prothean."

Shepard then looks at Anderson and Nihlus and says. "I thought the Protheans vanished 50,000 years ago?"

"Their legacy still remains," Nihlus informed him "The mass relays, the Citadel, other Major powers, our ship drives, advance science, terraformation - it's all based on protheans and other ancient technologies."

The Commander nodded, then Anderson spoke up "This is big, Shepard. The last time the Systems Allaince made a discovery like this, it jumped our technology forward two hundred years. But Eden Prime doesn't have the facillities to handle something like this. We need to bring the beacon back to secure Alliance space for proper study, and we could share it with the Citadel Council, Gaoi'roug Empire, Mirkridium corporate, Inusannon Refuge, and others. Except the Arklanian Imperium, the Terminus Confederacy or the Jor Singularity.

"Obviously, this goes beyond mere Alliance interests, Commander. this discovery could effect every species in the entire Galaxy," Nihlus said.

Shepard looked at Anderson "With all due respect, why didn't we just keep it?" he asked with a curious tone.

"You Alliance races don't exactly have the best reputation," Nihlus said "Some species see you as selfish. Too unpredictable. Too independent. Even dangerous. But if is you're Governments wish, then so be it. But it is not the case, the Arklanian Imperium and Jor Singularity might have a Advantage to take the beacon away from under your noses. that's why we must get to Eden Prime as fast as possible."

"Sharing that beacon will improve relations with the Citadel Council, the Gaoi'roug Empire, the Mirkridium Corporation, the Inusannon Refuge, and other powers in the Galaxy" said Anderson.

"it never hurts to have a few extra hands on board" said Shepard

"The beacon's not the only reason I'm here, Shepard" said Nihlus as he walks through and stops and turns around with his arms crossed while looking at Shepard.

"Nihlus wants to see you in action, Commander. he's here to help you evaluate Citadel Council and Gaoi'roug Empire races into Archknights. also he's here to evaluate you into the Spectre ranks" said Anderson.

"Geuss that explains why I bump into him every time I turn around" said Shepard.

"The Systems Alliance has been pushing for this for a long time. Humans, Elves, Dwarves, Cat-People, Draconians, Quarians, Krogan, Geth, Machina-Sapiens, AI's, Zeoiph's, Warrior Bunnies, Medusae, Orcs, Ogres, and other races of the Systems Alliance wants a larger role in shaping other interstellar policy. We want to help the new Archknights from the Citadel Council, the Gaoi'roug Empire, the Mirkridium Corporation, the Inusannon Refuge, and others" said Anderson but he still continues. "The Spectres and Archknights represent both the Alliance and Council's power and authority. if they accept any race from Systems Alliance into their ranks, it shows how far the Systems Alliance has come"

"You held off the Arklanian Imperium and Jor Singularity Assault, during the Blitz single-handed. you showed not only courage but also Incredible Skill. That's why I put your name forward as a Teacher to the New Archknights what ever you chose also name you into a Candidate for the Spectres" said Nihlus

"Why would a Turian want a Elf in the Spectres" said Shepard in a Question.

"Not all Turians resent Systems Alliance races, some of us see the potential of your Species of Different races, we see what you have to offer to the rest of the Galaxy and to the Spectres. we are an elite group just like you Archknights are. it's rare to find an individual with the Skills we seek. I don't care that you're Elf Shepard, I only care that you can do the Job" said Nihlus.

"I assume this is good for the Alliance" said Shepard.

"the Systems Alliance needs this, Shepard. We're counting on you" said Anderson.

"I need to see your Skills for myself, Commander. Eden Prime will be the first of several missions together" said Nihlus

"Tou'll in charge of the ground team. Secure the beacon and get it onto the ship ASAP. Nihlus will accompany you to observe the mission" said Anderson

"Just give the word, Captain" said Shepard.

"We should be getting close to Eden-" said Anderson but he is Interrupted by the Voice of Joker through the speakers.

* * *

.

"Captain! We've got a problem" said Joker through the speakers.

"What's wrong, Joker?" said a confused Anderson.

"Transmision from Eden Prime, sir, You better see this!" said Joker through the speakers.

"Bring it up on screen" Anderson gave a order.

Anderson, Shepard and Nihlus saw the transmission Screen, A battle is going on and it's in chaos. there were screams, pain, firing, Explosions, carnage, and several Alliance soldiers from different races were battling these strange Machines, Cyborgs and horrifying monsters.

A woman in white armor with red patterns ran over where the camara is.

"get down" said the same woman.

there were more battles and it's a slaughter.

"We are under attack! Taking heavy casualties. I repeat: heavy casualties! We can't... argh!... -eed evac! They came out of nowhere. they are not the Jor or Arklanian forces nor the Terminus Confederates. We need-" just he was Continuing he was stabbed in the back and was dragged off and the camara went rolling around. and they heard a strange noise, The Alliance soldiers all looked up in the Sky in shock and the Rolling camara was pointing up in the sky is a gigantic hand squid made of metal covered in red Electricity. many more Alliance soldiers have died and the Camara died as well, making the image on the screen cut and alot of static.

.

"Everything cuts out after that. No comm traffic at all. Just goes dead. There's nothing" said Joker.

"Reverse and hold at 38.5" said Anderson.

and the Screen went back up and was rewinded at 38.5 and stops and pauses. there is still a Gigantic Squid machine again.

"Status report" said Anderson.

"Seventeen minutes out, Captain. there are an few other Systems Alliance ships in the area" said Joker.

"Take us in, Joker. Fast and quiet. This mission just got a lot more complicated" said Anderson while looking at Nihlus.

"A small strike team can move quickly without drawing attention. It's our best chance to secure the beacon" said Nihlus.

"Grab your gear and meet us in the cargo hold" said Anderson.

"Tell Alenko, Zorah, Dushi, Marceau, Urdnot Trex, Geth shadow legion, and jenkins to suit up, Commander. You're going in" said Anderson

before Shepard goes in, he gave a one last look on the Image in the screen of the strange metal Squid beast, and then he goes out.

* * *

Well, that's the end of Chapter 1, hope you enjoy, don't like it then don't read it. if there is a problem in the chapter, then let me know so i can Edited. make sure to review or the Reaper may come to your dooooom, nah Just Kidding LOL, review if want any more of Mass Gate Effect, Thus the Systems Alliance Fought there.


	5. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Mass Effect, Gate -JSDF, Dragon age or any of their Characters, technologies, Species ETC. they all belong to their rightful owners.

You were wondering why it's not on AU ME 3, it's still AU ME 1. sorry for Confusing you on Timeline 2. anyway, let's Continue the Chapter. the enemy armies will be larger, because the Archknight Class i pick means the difficulties is high, and will be lots and lots of enemies no matter how Big and small they are.

before you read this, you must read Shepard and his Companions Stats first.

* * *

Commander Shepard:

Race: Elf.

Class: Archknight.

Rank: Lieutenant Commander.

Gender: Male.

.

Amanda Cosmo Marceau:

Race: Elf.

Class: Mage.

Rank: Lieutenant.

Gender: Female.

.

Kaidan Alenko:

Race: Human.

Class: Biotic Sentinel.

Rank: Lieutenant.

Gender Male.

.

Kelios Suna Marceau:

Race: Elf.

Class: Infiltrator.

Rank: Lieutenant.

Gender: Male.

.

Ellie ro Dushi:

Race: Dark-Elf.

Class: Infiltrator.

Rank: Lieutenant.

Gender: Female.

.

Tali'Zorah vas Normandy:

Race: Quarian.

Class: Engineer.

Rank: Ensign.

Gender: Female.

.

Urdnot Trex:

Race: Krogan.

Class: Mage.

Rank: Corporal.

Gender: Male.

.

Geth Shadow Legion:

Race: Geth.

Class: Infiltrator.

Rank: Lieutenant.

Gender: None.

.

Richard L Jenkins:

Race: Human.

Class: Soldier.

Rank: Corporal.

Gender: Male.

.

* * *

Ok here's the Story.

The Normandy SR1 came out of FTL space and entered the Utopia Star-System. it was most troubling indeed. the Systems Alliance Starships on orbit is losing the battle but still surviving, and the Unknowns have Attacked Eden Prime and it's People are Organic looking Starships (Darkspawn) and the others are Machine and Cybernetic Starships.

as the Normandy SR1 enters the Eden Prime Atmosphere.

"Engaging Stealth Systems" Said Joker while the Normandy SR1 finally Entered the Atmosphere, it was a Disater, so much deaths and everything in ruins.

"Somebody was doing some serious digging here, Captain" said Joker.

Back inside the Normandy SR1, Shepard and his whole team has Assembled.

"Your team's the muscle in this operation, Commander. Go in heavy and head straight for the dig site" Said Anderson.

"What about survivors, Captain?" said a confused Kaidan.

"Helping survivors is a secondary objective. The beacon's your top priority" said Anderson given orders as the inside of the Cargo bay is opening.

"is there anything to fight, Captain" said a eager Krogan named Urdnot Trex.

"you may fight any enemies while reaching the Beacon's location" said Anderson.

"What about intel on the enemy" said Tali'Zorah (all Quarians are Unmasked now, thanks to Immune systems they recieved by the Scientists from the Systems Alliance).

"we don't know anything about the enemy Ensign Zorah" said Anderson.

"Approaching drop point one" said Joker through the speakers.

"Nihlus? You're coming with us?" said Jenkins while he and his teamates looking at Nihlus.

"I move faster on my own" said Nihlus readying his Weapon as he runs outside the Normandy cargo bay.

"Nihlus will scout out ahead. He'll feed you status reports throughout the mission; otherwise, I want radio silence" said Anderson.

"We've got his back, Captain" said Shepard.

"The mission's yours now, Shepard Good luck" said Anderson.

"and Good luck to you too, Sir" Said Shepard.

as the Normandy is preparing to land.

"We are approaching drop point two" said Joker.

"Ship perimeter secure, Commander!" said Kaidan.

.

as the Team got out. they all saw dead bodies of slain soldiers and People on ditches. the Elves (except Shepard) and Tali were all saddened and praying. the Humans were ether Puking or swearing vengence against the enemies, Urdnot Trex was ready for battle, and legion was emotionless but was Saddend and was Calculating the damage done by the enemy.

"Shepard Commander, the enemy slaughtered many humans, Elves, Quarian, Krogan, and other races here" said Legion.

as they move, Nihlus contacted them. "This place got hit hard, Commander. Hostiles everywhere. Keep your guard up" said Nihlus through the Comms, and they keep moving they all saw floating animal creatures.

"what the hell are those" said Trex.

"Gasbags, Don't worry - They're harmless. we use them for target Practice before the first contact war" said Jenkins.

"we must keep forward, distrations is not our time here" said Ellie and everybody nodded at the Lieutenants words and Shepard and his team keeps getting straght and found more ditches filled with dead bodies.

"Oh, god. What happened here?" Said Jenkins.

"Didn't we saw ditches filled with dead people and Soldiers, Jenkins" said Kaidan angery.

"less Arguing and move forward" said Shepard.

"Sorry, Commander" said both Kaidam and Jenkins.

"who could of done this to the People" said Tali'Zorah.

"we Don't know Tali" said Amanda.

As they keep forward, Shepard holds his hand up, signaling his Teamates to Stop.

"Legion, Scan this area" said Shepard.

"Adknowledge, Shepard Commander" said legion and it scans.

"Alert, Hostiles approaching, both organic and Machine and Cyborgs" said legion while Shepard nods and thrusts his hand to signal his Teamates to move to hide and Cover and Attack.

"all this time, it Was that damn Arklanians and Jor forces!" Said Jenkins in anger and how he hated them right now.

"Negative, Jenkins Corporal, these enemies are non Arklanians nor Jor forces" said legion.

"Then, who was it" said Jenkins.

"you soon find out, because they are coming to our position" said Kelios while Readying his Sniper rifle.

"Brother, please be careful" said Amanda while Readying her Staff and Magic.

"I'l go scout ahead" said Jenkins.

"Jenkins NO!" Souted Shepard to no avail as Monsters and machines came out of nowhere and shot and Cleaved Jenkins while he Screams in agony and pain, leaving him Dead.

As Shepard looks at what the Enemy looked like. the Monster with nasty swords and axes looked human, but with a hideous face that looked like a skull but menacing Yellow and red eyes. the other is a small Monster that looked like a dwarf, but like the human monster, the Smaller one has the Same but different distintion. the other Monster that looked like a crossbreed between a elf and a Turian. but with Skinny body that is tall, but not taller than the Human Monster. it has Daggers that may revealed to be a Assassin. and the Last Monster is a Brute with Horns on it's head.

as for the Machines. one looked like a crossbreed between the Salarian and the Zeoiph, but is made of metal and has a single red eye on it's head. and the other Machine also has One eye, but instead of the head, it was in the Chest. and it's body is like a Crossbreed between a minotaur and an Ogre.

As for the Cyborgs. One looked like a Alien boar or Warthog, but has Cybernetic parts on Different bodies they have, some have fur on ether heads or Bodies, some have organic eyes or Cyber eyes. and Lastly as a other Cyborg that looked like a Crossbreed between a Chameleon and a Monkey. Like the Space Boar Cyborgs, they do have Cybernetic parts on them.

and now the Enemy was advancing on Shepards Position, he orders his Teamates for Battle.

"Battle formations!" said Shepard as he charges the enemies and Cleaves the Mutant monsters from torso to torso with his big Archknight Sword and it's runes glow Green summoning Grenn Biotic powers and orange burning runes that is Fire annihilate and incinerates his enemies, then he shoots Ice spikes from his palm and into Monsters and Machines Skulls.

both Trex and Amanda Shoots magic after Magic against many enemies. Kelios, Legion and Ellie targets enemy heads and also Kill any enemy that tried to harm their teamates. Tali'Zorah sents a Sentry turret and a combat Drone to destroy enemy after Enemy. Kaidan manipulates Dark matter known as normal Biotic powers to Crush his enemies.

"there's to Many Enemies" said Tali as she Shoots the Alien Boar Cyborg with her Shotgun.

"maybe Shepard is a Archknight" Said Trex Jokely as he sends wind Magic to blow his Enemies off the Cliff.

"theirs no time for Jokes, Trex" Said a Annoyed Amanda as she Freezes her enemies and Shatters them using her Ice magic and staff.

after minutes have passed, the last of the Enemy on the Area are dead. Kaidan came to Mangled corpse of jenkins and closes Jenkins eyes shut and made a player. and then he stands up and looks at Shepard with grave news and says "Ripped right through his shields and Sliced his body parts. Never had a chance"

"those Monsters, They killed Jenkins" said Tali in fear and Anger.

"what are you orders Shepard" said Ellie.

"We'll see that he receives a proper service once the mission is conplete. But I need you all to stay focused" said Shepard.

"Aye Aye, Sir/Commander/Shepard/Shepard Commander" Said all his teamates.

as they keep moving forward, they discovered more enemies. as Shepard and his team destroyed hundred upon Hundreds of Enemies, they keep moving.

"I've got some burned out buildings here, Shepard. A lot of bodies. I'm going to check it out. I'll try to catch up with you at the dig site" said Nihlus through the Comms.

as they keep moving and Moving, hundred more enemies attacked. Shepard summoned Wind powers and Green Biotic warp blast, while his Team trained their weapons on the enemy.

as they move forward, the more enemies they battled. and when they keep forward, no more enemies coming.

"i think we got them all, commander" said Kaidan.

"will that is a relieve" Said Tali.

"Yeah Quarian it is, well not for me. Shepard got more kills them Me" conplains Trex.

"We got a mission Trex, We must keep forward and find that dig-site" said Shepard.

"with all due respect, Sir, they might be thousands upon thousands of enemies there. it could be a trap" said Amanda in a Doubtful tone.

"Don't worry Sis, everythings gonna be fine" said her brother Kelios.

"Warning, incoming enemy fire on someone else" said Legion.

"could it be Survivors" said Kaidan.

"who Knows, we must find out" said Shepard.

.

then there was the same woman with White armor with red Patterns and with a Orc, a Krogan, a Warrior Bunny, a Elf, a Raloi, a Geth, Machina-Sapien, and several human Soldiers running away while shooting back on incoming enemy drones and Human/Dwarf monsters and several machines. guuning down on survivors. two humans were killed by the blast of thermal bullets.

She responds by drop Slid the ground backwards and shooting the rest of the Pursuers. saving the rest of the Survivors. until another cyborg came came behind her but was dispatch by another Krogan who looks like a Older version with a red Armor.

one Krogan recognizes the Older Krogan named Urdnot Wrex, and the Krogan bow down before Wrex.

"Warmaster Urdnot Wrex, it is a honor at your precence" said the same Krogan bowing down.

"Rise up Herrak. We got a battle to kill" said Wrex.

"yes Warmaster" said the Krogan now named Urdnot Herrak.

"Warmaster Urdnot Wrex, it is a suprise to see you" Said the Same Woman.

"and you must be" Said Wrex.

"Williams, Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams, Warmaster Sir" said the now named Ashley Williams.

"hehe, Don't waste time honoring and More killing these things" said Wrex.

"Look over there" said the Raloi, and they saw several renegade Geth heretics (that the true Geth said about them) and hundreds of more Monsters, machines and cyborgs taking Human people captive and placed them on the Strange obelisks that shot up a Spike, Impaling captive Human colonists.

In rage for killing Innocent colonists, the survivors opened fire on the Enemy. meanwhile, Shepard and his Squad of 8 Joined the fray, Destroying many enemies they find. three more Human soldiers died in battle, until more hundreds of enemies came out of Nowhere and attack. but with new mutant Monsters, one is a hybrid between a Wolf and a Quarian. the other is a Mutant Krogan with heavy armor and a snapjaw. there are more Mutants with Machines and Cyborgs coming.

after Minutes have passed, Shepard also Recognizes Wrex and Wrex too Recognizes Shepard with a Smile.

"Ahaha Shepard you Damn Elf Pyjak, have you come to join the Fun Ahahha" said Wrex with a grin.

"It's nice to see you too Wrex" said Shepard, but then he sees the Same woman again with a orc, a Warrior Bunny, another Elf, a Draconian, a Raloi, with four Humans, Another Krogan, Another Geth, And a Machina-Sapien.

"Thanks for your help, Commander. I didn't think We were going to make it" said Ashley.

"Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams of the 212. You the one in charge of the Squad here, Sir?" Said Ashley.

"are you or any of your survivors Wounded, Williams?" said Shepard.

"A few scrapes and burns on me and the others. Nothing serious. The rest of them weren't so lucky" said Ashley in Sadness and Grieve.

"Oh, man... We were patrolling the perimeter when the attack hit" Said Ashley as she walked left and pointed this way.

"We tried to get off a distress call, but they cut off our communications. W've been fighting for our lives ever since" said Ashley and then she looks at Shepard again.

"Any idea what kind of enemy we're facing?" said Shepard.

"I don't know the Machines and cyborg, but the Mutants, I think those Cyborgs and Geth heretics called them Darkspawn" Said Ashley.

"whoa whoa, Whoa. what is a Darkspawn, is it some kind of Mutants we've facing. Why are they here now?" Said Kaidan.

"Yes, these things are like a Plague, Spreading the taint called the Blight. I think" said the Male Draconian.

"And they must have come for the Beacon" said a Orc.

"and the rest of you guys, may we Introduce" said Shepard.

"the names Lak'dur" said a Orc.

"the names Urdnot Herrak" said a Krogan.

"the Names Razir" Said a Raloi.

"Lukas or Luke is my name" said the Male Draconian.

"names Ryuute Flora Jarrecks" said a Female Warrior Bunny.

"Geth platform Eden Primus, Shepard Commander" said the Geth.

"the Name is Lucy Moonlover" Said a Female Elf.

"the Name is Jax 005" said the Machina-Sapien.

"the Name is Jackson" said Jackson.

"Jake is my name" said Jake.

"Alex, Reporting for duty, Sir" said Alex.

"and my name is Sally, Commander Shepard" said a Female Human named Sally.

"it is a pleasure to meet you too, Soldiers" said Shepard.

"uhh, Commander. The dig-Site is close. Just over that rise. It might still be there" said Ashley

"We could use you and your Soldiers help, Williams. and you too Wrex" Said Shepard.

"Aye, Aye, Sir. It's time for payback" said a vengeful Ashley.

"I was hoping you never ask" said Wrex with a grin.

"Sir yes Sir/yes Sir/yes Commander/Aye, Aye/Adknowledge Shepard Commander/Aye, Aye Shepard" said all Soldiers.

"Good, now let's Move out!" ordered Shepard and Ashley Nods and then the entire Squads went forward.

* * *

Well that's the End of Chapter 2. hope you Like it. leave a Review if you want, i Can't force you. Don't like it, then don't read it. if there is something wrong like a Grammar error, Mispelling or mest up stuff, let me know so i can Edit it.

Chapter 3 will be coming.


End file.
